Assassin, as Illumi-sensei
by Kurayami-9
Summary: Our emotionless assassin is in due to train another assassin. She's not new in the field but her mother insisted on her to be trained by the Zoldyck's professional assassin, who is also the son of her friend. How will things work out with them when Kurayami doesn't want to leave her late father's style?.. RnR please,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei!

**Notes:** I don't know if you have read my first fanfic 'Unfair Gossips Broke', but this is my second one. I hope you'll like it and please review. Enjoy..

Mostly, I'm going to mention 'pink' in here, because the theme color for my character here is black and pink, but it's not the fuchsia, but the strawberry pink.

**Summary:** Our emotionless assassin is in due to train another assassin. She's not new in the field but her mother insisted on her to be trained by the Zoldyck's professional assassin, who is also the son of her friend.

_(I hadn't noticed that my name is the character's, so sorry)_

* * *

A lone lithe figure stood on a tall building watching her target's movements and waiting for the right moment to make her move.

When that person was finally alone in the room, she disappeared into thin air.

The silence of that room was disturbed by several bright pink butterflies entering through the window with the same black-haired girl.

Seconds later, the butterflies flew and enveloped the targeted man and with a muted cry, he closed his greedy eyes and fell a dead body.

One huge butterfly flipped its wings delicately out the window and the girl clad in black jumped gracefully on its back and flew away along with the night sky's stars.

She flipped her waist-length hair with her hand to the back and with the other hand she took out her cell phone and dialed a number. Few rings later her call was answered.

"Mother."

_"Kurayami, dear?"_

"Yes."

_"What is it?"_

"Mission done."

_"Good job, honey. Go back home, now."_

"Yes, mother."

And as fast as that, she directed her pink butterfly to take her home.

* * *

"Tadaima." Kurayami announced once she reached home, even when she knew pretty well that no one would answer her. She still has some habits from her old, social self.

Her mother, Ritsuko, works as a manager for assassination missions and she liked to be called 'Shinigami' for that. Moreover, her business was big yet secretive. Her client would tell her who he or she hates and wants dead and the mission would be done by her 21-years-old daughter, Kurayami, even if she herself knew about nen and was quite powerful.

Before her father, Docatti Haru, died she was a normal girl who loved cooking, house work and other things. She had big dreams since she was 13.

Kurayami's father was a professional assassin and he used to take the missions, but he was killed by a target that he let live because he saw hope in his eyes. In his last breathes, he told his only daughter his final words..

_"Kura.. don't cry, smile.. continue the job from me.. you're able to.. do that.. smile.. and… continue.. never betray.. never.. leave the target… alive.."_

In order to grant his wish, Kurayami took on the job. Her father taught her the basic moves and techniques along with nen, and she developed her own assassination style.

She changed her clothes to her favorite black kimono, butterflies decorating the rim of her sleeves and robe, along with a red belt around her waist.

[line]

Much later that evening, her phone buzzed and she took it to read the message. And it was simply threatening..

**_{_**_ Kurayami,_

_Meet me at the Zoldyck's estate on Kukuru mountain. Now._

_- Ritsuko._**_ }_**

And the black-haired girl knew better than being late to meet her mother.

She called out her butterfly and directly headed to Kukuru Mountain where her mother is waiting for her.

* * *

In the Zoldyck's mansion..

Kikyo and Ritsuko were talking and laughing with each other while Silva and Zeno were playing chess keeping their attention on the women's conversation, while Illumi sat not-so-far from them. Docatti Ritsuko had just asked Kikyo, her friend, a favor. A different kind of favor, though.

"What do you think about her request, Silva?" Zeno asked.

"It can be done, but Illumi might not like the idea of training someone else than his brothers." The white-haired man answered truthfully, and his father nodded in understanding.

Kikyo excused herself from the other woman and went to her husband's side whispering to him:  
"Have you decided? She called her daughter and she might be here any moment."

Silva looked over to his oldest son hoping that he will understand what does he mean, and he did. Illumi nodded to his father and came next to him saying "I'll try this father, it might benefit me, although I don't quite like the idea."

"Alright then, it's settled. Let's see how this will go." Silva nodded to his wife and she nodded back then went back to her guest.

"Ritsuko dear, we accepted the job. When will she be here?" Kikyo asked the navy-haired woman.

"Thank you, Kikyo dear, you don't know how much this means to me! Kura-chan must be here already."

A pause, then.

"Kikyo, do you remember that time when we went to the sacred cave?"

"Oh! I won't forget that! How about the time we got to the…"

And soon they began to drawn in memories of the past..

* * *

Kurayami jumped off her butterfly when she reached Kukuru. She straightened her black kimono and heard a voice calling her.

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

The black haired girl turned to find that the voice's owner is none other than the old guard. As an act of respect she bowed to him "I'm here because I have to meet someone, ojii-san.". The old man smiled a bit, "Ah, my my, what a respectful young woman. Call me Zeburo, I guess you're Docatti-san, right?"

Kurayami looked up and nodded to him and he ushered her to follow him inside.

"I've been informed about your arrival, young miss, and I was ordered to bring you to the butlers' quarter and from there, they will guide you to the main house."

* * *

A knock on the large doors lessened the noises in the room where the elders were gathering.

"Excuse me, master. Docatti-san has arrived." The butler's voice announced.

"Let her in." Silva answered him.

And the big doors opened to let the black-haired assassin girl enter, and once the doors closed after her, all eyes were on her. Kurayami gave a respectful bow and searched for her mother with her eyes until she found her smiling at her.

"Kurayami, dear, come here" Ritsuko gestured for her daughter to come closer to her as she stood up.

The said girl nodded and approached the other woman who proudly said: "Kikyo, this is my lovely girl. Kurayami, this is your aunt Kikyo, she's my old friend."

"Nice to meet you, Kikyo-san." Kurayami smiled softly at her, feeling that there is something about her being called here. She turned to her mother and asked her, "Mother, why did you call me? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh my dear, I called you hear for something important." Ritsuko exclaimed childishly.

"Yes, mother. What is it?" she began to be impatient as her mother was taking everything slowly.

"Honey, the Zoldycks will continue training you."

"Training.. me? Why?"

"To be better at your jobs, of course! Illumi, their eldest son will train you!" she beamed at her.

"But mother, why would he or anyone train me? I don't need any training."

"Your skills need sharpening, and if the Zoldycks take hold of the training you'll be better and best in no time! Isn't that wonderful?" the mother was so happy with her own planning.

"Mother. I don't need anyone to train me. My father trained me before and I'm satisfied with what I have, I don't need more than that." Kurayami's tone was cold when she replied.

The navy-haired woman's gaze suddenly turned cold and silently angry with her daughter.

"Kurayami. Come with me for a minute." Her voice turned all serious.

And the two of them went outside the room after excusing themselves.

* * *

Once being far enough, Ritsuko turned to her daughter and reprimanded answers.

"Kurayami, you know that you have no right to object me, ne?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you do that back then?"

"Because I don't want to be trained by anyone else than father."

"Listen, there's another reason that I need you to stay with them-"

"I'm staying with them, too?" _'Oh my, that's just so perfect!'_

"Don't interrupt me, young lady."

"Sorry, mother."

"I'm going to leave the country for a few days, weeks, I don't know exactly. So, I don't want you to stay all alone back home."

"But mom, I always stay at home when I'm not working!"

"This is a different case."

"How so?"

"You don't need to know."

"If you don't want me to stay at home alone then let me come with you, mother."

"No, you can't come with me."

"You never took me with you before-"

"And I'm not going to do that now, and that's final."

"Mother, please.."

"I've made my mind already so stop whining."

_'for once.. I'll tell her what I want..'_ "Mother. My father-"

"Your father is no longer here, and if you keep living in the past you'll never improve."

"Father trained me well before he died! I don't want anyone to train me! That's the last hing I have left from father!"

"Kura."

"I love father's style! Stop forcing me to do everything you want, please." She felt desperate.

Kurayami's rich-pink eyes widened when she noticed her mother's pink ones turn to a darker shade and strands of her navy shoulder-length hair start to float, energized dangerously by her mother's nen. The black-haired girl took a step back as her mother started to speak in a weird tone.

"Kurayami, you dared to disobey me more than once.."

"Mo.. ther.." the atmosphere around her became suffocating.

"And you did argue back with me.."

Kurayami felt a horrible headache.

"Plus, you raised your voice.. on ME!"

A wave of painful nen floated in Kurayami's body forcing her to fall on the ground. Ritsuko stepped towards her daughter who was clutching her head, then a stronger wave hit her body back and forth. Kurayami felt a sting behind her eyes that hurt her in every possible mean. Blood drops fell from her eyes as she was experiencing her mother's punishment for disobeying her.

She was still not used to it although her mother has been using the same method with her since she was 17, when she started her job as an assassin after her father. The only difference is that the pain's location change every time; once, her mother had used it on her stomach and she couldn't stop coughing out her blood while she felt nauseous, before that Ritsuko directed it on Kurayami's arm and she felt as if it was going to be dismembered from the indescribable pain, and her mother never failed to find new parts of her body to hit.

Minutes later, the 'punishment' session was done as Ritsuko's eyes turned back to their normal hue with a soft motherly smile on her face as she said "Kurayami dear, be careful next time. I hate to hurt you, you know. You're my only precious daughter."

Kurayami wiped the blood off her face by a handkerchief her mother had gave her while normal tears fell to wash the blood from her eyes as her vision was still blurred from the horrible pain. They once again stood and returned back to the room.

* * *

A/N: Now, how was that? What do you think?

I'd like to know ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei!

**Notes:** I.. I actually got a review, a favourite and a follow~! It made me sooooo happy u .. Thank you soooo much _Razorblade Mistress_ for making me feel this relieved.

I'm glad you liked it~! Now, here is the second chapter~ Enjoy and review, kudasai~!

And sorry for the vocabulary and grammar mistakes in the first chapter, I'll try and reduce them starting from here. Plus, I don't have any beta reader (which I don't know how it works).

Kurayami wasn't an assassin her whole life, so she's not devoid of her emotions, feelings or expressions.

Oh and, I have two cute additions here ^u^; Killua and Gon are back at the mansion for a while so don't be surprised to see their names involved in all of this mess I made~

**Summary:** Our emotionless assassin is in due to train another assassin. She's not new in the field but her mother insisted on her to be trained by the Zoldyck's professional assassin, who is also the son of her friend.

* * *

When Ritsuko and her daughter went out of the room, the rest fell in silence not knowing what to make out of all of it.

The girl named 'Kurayami' seemed upset and frustrated about the training.

"Father, shall we do something about this?" Illumi asked in his usual cold tone.

Silva shook his head, "No, this is something they have to settle on their own," he paused then asked "by the way, where is-"

Suddenly, muffled and loud, yelling young voices reached their ears cutting the silver-haired man off and the doors opened while two bickering little figures entered the room.

"Baka, I told you that's not it!"

"Demo, you haven't agreed to what I said!"

"Because it doesn't make sense!"

"Killua, that's unfai-.. Sorry, minna.."

Gon and Killua emerged in the room pretty much immersed in their argument, but finally when Gon spotted the looks everyone in the room was giving them, he stopped and bowed a little in respect. Killua just shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Father, what is it that you called us here for?" The silver-haired boy asked.

"Took you long enough to come." The father replied in a scolding manner.

"Sorry."

Everyone in the room stood still when a sudden strong aura washed over the place. It was for mere seconds but it caused huge pressure in the room and everyone stood in a defensive state.

"Gon.. did you feel that?" Killua asked his best friend cautiously.

The spiky-haired boy nodded frowning, "It must be something very big."

When nothing happened, they kept their guards up while returning back to their places

Minutes later, Ritsuko and Kurayami returned to the room. Ritsuko had her cheerful smile back, while Kurayami was somehow.. far..

"Kikyo dear, Kura-chan misunderstood something but everything's fine now!" She exclaimed happily.

"Ristsuko, we'll be happy to have her with us." Kikyo replied to her in her squeaky tone.

Kurayami bowed her head, her bangs covering half of her face as she clenched her fists.

..Silva looked over to the girl and frowned _'Did she force her?'_

..Zeno looked between the girl and her mother and seemed to notice something.

..Illumi glanced at his soon-to-be trainee then looked back at his mother and the navy-haired woman.

..Killua didn't know what was happening but as he saw the girl's visage he knew something wasn't right for her.

Kurayami didn't feel anything that time, she only heard noises in the background while she was thinking of what was happening to her. What will she do now that her mother forced her to do something she doesn't want _again_?

The black-haired girl felt a drop falling from her eye and trickling ever so slowly down her face, but she knew she wasn't crying, so what was that?

_'I'm not crying.. I'm not that weak for her.. but..'_ she raised her hand to her face and touched the liquid beneath her eye and she pulled back to find.. _'Blood..? NO!'_

Gon, who was standing the closest to the girl, looked up when he heard a faint gasp and his eyes widened when he saw her face. Unknown to him, Killua and Illumi saw it, too.

She quickly covered her eye while taking out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped away the drop that fell involuntarily.

Meanwhile, the two women finished their chatting and already bid 'goodbye'.

* * *

_'She's going away again..'_

Kurayami stood there watching her mother.

_'Turning her back to me.. again..'_

She never felt her motherly presence in her life.

_'Mother.. was never a 'mom' to me..'_

An image of a little girl reaching her hand to an older woman, turning her back, popped in her mind.

_'She always left when I needed her..'_

She could hear the little girl's screams and calls..

_'Why?.. Just why?...'_

Kurayami stayed still until her mother had left the room with a butler and the door closed behind them.

* * *

The black-haired assassin pretended to not care for the parting, but deep inside she was feeling as if she's going to lose herself. It always hurt how her mother had always left her behind and never looked back to her.. how she never noticed her and never cared for her need of a mother.

Suddenly , she snapped out of her thoughts on a voice calling her.

"Ano, what's your name Miss?" A black-haired kid was beaming at her.

She stared at him for a moment before she uttered "Docatti, Kurayami."

The boy's grin widened as he asked her again "Can I call you Kurayami-san instead of Docatti-san?"

She nodded although she was confused inwardly.

'What's with this boy?... When.. did they come?' She thought when she finally noticed the two kids.

"Kurayami-san, nice to meet you," Another silver-haired kid said to her, "I'm Killua, and this is my friend Gon." He introduced while Gon kept smiling and she nodded again.

Killua turned to his father and asked "Father, is this what you called us for?" and Silva nodded. The silver-haired boy gave a Can-we-take-her-with-us look and he nodded again.

Gon and Killua looked at each other, grinned and they turned to her again.

"Kurayami-san~!" they said in unison in a singing tone. Strangely, they were holding a different aura than everyone else in the room. But she couldn't help but flinch when they suddenly called her then started dragging her out of the room.

* * *

"W-wait a second.." The black-haired assassin tried to protest while being pushed down the empty and cold corridors by the two still-grinning kids.

"There, right?" Killua asked his friend and the other boy nodded.

"Sure!"

After some time, Kurayami felt less nervous so she took a bit of steps forward.

"Okay, okay. I'll walk by myself but stop pushing."

The two kids stopped for a minute then skipped to walk by her side and engage her in light conversations.

"Kurayami-san, are you an assassin, too?" Killua asked.

"Umm, yes."

"Was that lady your mother?" Gon piped in.

"Yes, she is my mother."

"But she's scary.." Killua stated and as if to prove both of them shivered.

"I thought mother was normal comparing to Kikyo-san." She smiled.

"My mother.. is a different case." He said and chuckled nervously.

….

"So, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see!".

* * *

They reached a clear area in the forest on the mountain where the moon could clearly be seen shining and giving everything a silvery hue.

Kurayami was amazed by the sight. The forest, the night sky and the soft breeze were magnificent, a few stars could be noticed scattered on the wide black sky.

"This place is beautiful.." She stated and both kids nodded in agreement with her.

"..Yami-san," Killua called and that brought back her attention.

"Yami..?" She questioned, "such a cool name."

"You do know about nen, do you?" he asked.

'Yami' nodded.

"What kind of nen do you have?" Gon asked with a serious tone.

The black-haired assassin smirked and lowered herself to their eye level.

"Do you want to know? Do you want to see?"

* * *

Tada~!

Review please!


End file.
